Malik's Dilemma
Episode Summation Malik and friends close a chapter in their life as the mall they loved most gets torn down, and Malik thinks about the time before he found the mall and the trouble he was having in the series premiere. Episode Everyone watches as the mall is torn down by the bulldozers Malik: So...this is really it.. Demi: -Sighs- I didn't think this day would come. Asian Girl: It was bound to come someday. I mean I couldn't keep the mall forever. Mikey: What do we do now? Asian Girl: I guess we go our separate ways. A few people walk away from the scene Asian Girl: Well...hopefully I see you guys again. And if I don't, then iprobablydiedonoverdoseatacasinoinvegas, and bye! -runs off- Malik: ..? -Waves and yells- Bye! I hope you were kididng about that. The Asian girl disappears when she runs around the corner, never heard from again. Demi: -Looks at the now destroyed mall- Soo, what are you gonna miss most about the mall? Malik: I'm gonna miss the crazy shit we did, the friendships, the bullshit, and what the mall molded me into. What are you going to miss? Demi: Basically same. The times we've all hung out together, The fun we all had, and how we had each other's back. Malik: -Puts hand on Demi's shoulder- I feel you. Wanna keep in touch? Demi: Ofc '^o^' Demi and Malik hug, then wave and walk their separt ways. As Malik is walking, he stops and has a moment Malik: OMG...It's hitting me now that it's over.. -closes eyes and tears a little bit- Like where would I even be without the mall? Still competiting in Total Drama?? In college? Being an actor? Homeless? Like it reminds me of all the times before.. Like I can remember how it was after I came home from TDI.. As Malik says this, a flashback shows this exact moment of a younger, more excited Malik walking towards his house with his cousin Jade, fidgeting with the key and unlocks his door. Everyone: -Jumps out- SURPRISE! Welcome back home, Winner! Malik: -Surprised- Omg guys! This is amazing! <33 -Hugs basically everyone in the room- Keith: What did you expect? We wanted to show how much we care for you. Haha Nichelle: -Laughs- You're really surprised? You WON, you knew this was coming! Malik: -Smiles- I expected this, but I didn't think it'd really happen! -Laughs- Malik joins Keith and Nichelle in the kitchen. Nichelle: Soo, give us the deets! How was it? Malik: It was hard, and definitely a challenge. But at the end, I got the prize. Keith: So you and Duncan..you two gonna start dating? Malik: He said we will, but he wants to..kinda pretend he's dating Courtney while he's doing Action for the audience. Nichelle: Wait, why would he wanna do that? Malik: I don't even know, but I wanna see if he serious about this whole thing. Keith: But Courtney's not even going to be in Total Drama Action, so I don't really get it? Malik: Well enough about me. Keith, how was Superstar Express?! I heard it was crazy as hell! Keith: -Laughs- Well it was, but I can't say anything right now. Don't wanna get sued. Malik: -Chuckles- I understand. Nichi, what's going on with you? Nichelle: Oh you know, I'm still being the same old me. I really wanna try this whole business thing. I think I really have what it takes to run a store one day. Keith: That's bomb girl! You betta bring in that pap-- Macey: -Walks into the kitchen- What are y'all in here talking about?! Malik: Hey Macey! What's up? Macey: -Stands next to Keith- Enjoying life, and the boyfriend here. -Pats his head- And you, what up? Malik: We were catching up on what's been going on since I've been gone, and doesn't seem like I missed much. <3 How's things going for you? Macey: Well, I've pretty much mastered my guitar skills, and I think I'm ready to try performing soon! Malik: That's amazing Macey! You're talented, so I hope you get far with your music career! Macey: Thanks, Malik. <3 Later, everyone is sitting outide by the fire, and others are sitting near or in the pool. Malik: So, who'd like to start off a story? Kasey: -Smirks- Well -looks at Steven- We should totally tell stories! Dwayne: About what exactly? Kasey: I don't know. Maybe something crazy, scary or maybe about some injury or heartbreak you received. Something like that. Malik: Ooo ok, I'll start. So one time when I was younger. I got on my bike and rode it down a reeaaally steep hill, to the point I couldn't pump the breaks. and when I got to the bottom, I hit the curve, and flipped over. I wasn't injured badly though, just minor scatches and stuff. Sorry I was a very cautious child after stuff like that -chuckles- Steven: -Smirks- Of course you were, pansy! -Laughs- Ok, so my turn. I remember this one time I stole this girl's bracelet to annoy her when I was like eight. And then I was about to race with my friend, when she waited at the bottom. Me being the egotastic bastard I am, I figured if I get down there, she wouldn't even catch me so I raced him and beat him. By the time I got down there, she tripped me on purpose, and then hit me in the face with a stick and took her bracelet back. That incident actually dislocated my nose, but it was fixed. <3 She apologized a few years later though, and we were cool again. Genesis: Well ouch! I bet that was painful. Steven: It definitely was. Had to sit in the hospital forever. Macey: -Thinks- I just remember this one time-- Malik's Mom: -Claps twice to get everyone attention- Ok, I hope everyone had a good time, but it's time to go! I enjoyed having you all, but it's pretty late. And I'm sure my boy is tired so good night everyone! Everyone gets up, and hugs Malik and says there goodbyes As Malik is escorting everyone out, Keith and Nichelle stop and turn to Malik Keith: I can't wait for us to chill soon, be ready dude <3 Nichelle: I know right, we're gonna blow this city up! Malik: -Laughs- You guys are crazy. You know we will kill it. I'll text you guys later! -Waves bye and hugs them, then shuts and locks the door- Malik's Mom: -walks downstairs- Malik, I am glad you won and I understand you won and all..but can you please clean your room when you get up there? It's not bad, but still. Malik: Ok Mom, I understand. -Walks upstairs- Later, Malik is upstairs in his room, laying in his bed watching TV Malik: -Thinking- Hmm..I wonder how these days will go from now on. -Shrugs- Well, I'm still same old Malik, except a little well more known. I have to stay true to myself no matter what, no way I'd be fake. Nono. Well school? I'd just have to tell everyone I'm just normal old me, because I don't want the treatment like I'm a god or anything unless it's for my actual accomplishments BESIDES winning TDI. -Rolls eyes and looks at phone- -Sees a message from someone- You might wanna see this with a link attached to it? -Views the video- Duncan: -In video- What's the question again? Interviewer: Do you love Malik? And are you two going to persue a relationship? Duncan: Well, to be honest, I don't like Malik like that at all. And the relationship "rumors" are nothing but lies and lies. I'm dating Courtney, and I'm happy. You hear that Malik? After this, don't persue me, don't try to break us up, because I don't feel the same like I though I did. So it's over. Upon hearing this, Malik gets slightly upset and a tear comes out since he believed that Duncan was really in love with him, but hearing this put a seed of doubt in Malik's head. Malik: -Tearing up- Really?? After all this stuff he said to me, after ALL the times we talked, hugged, kissed.. for him to go for COURTNEY? I felt we had a REAL connection, and for you to tell the WORLD that? Did you really lie to me and/or play me..? Or was this a waste of time.. -broken talk- W-Well he doesn't have to w-w-woorry about me anymore..because I'll move on since he feels that way. -Rolls eyes- -Texts Keith- What's up playa? Keith: Sup Malik! I'm laying on the couch right now, what's sup? Malik: Did you hear about Duncan's confessional? Keith: No, which one Malik: The one where he says he never and doesn't have the feelings for me that I have for him, and he will be going forward with Courtney Keith: OH no, but wow I hope you feel ok Malik: I think I'll be fine. But I'm just super pissed that he would say that ON air. I feel kinda embarassed. Keith: It'll be ok, I have faith in you baby boy. sending love to you Malik: Thaanks <3 I'll text you tomorrow, I'm about to sleep. Keith: alright, later The next morning, Malik wakes up in his bed, in slight disbelief that he is home, since he is so used to the cabin beds by now. He looks and sees it is 10:36 am, and looks at his phone time. Then he puts his phone down and rools over to face the window. Malik: Ugh, I can't believe this.. What a day, what a day. Malik gets up and takes a shower. The then eats his breakfast, brushes his teeth, takes out the trash and lets his mom know he's going out for a walk. He begin his walk, and he looks down half of the time, and looks at some people as they walk by, kinda hoping they don't recognize him from Total Drama. He likes to walk. It's one of the only thing that helps him clear his mind, or stop thinking about a particular subject and to 'center' himself. He gets kind of tired, so he sits down in a fast-food resturant to get a break. He is then apporached by a asian girl with red, long hair. She asks can she sit and he agrees. Girl: Hi, aren't you from Total Drama? Malik: Why yes, yes I am. Girl: Omg that's so cool. I audition for another show, and I have some questions. My names Hailey by the way. Malik: -Shakes her hand- Well hi, my name is Malik if you din't know, which I hope you did. -laughs- Hailey: Yes of course I knew that! I just wanna know. Were the challenges hard? Is it more of a mental game, or phyiscal game, and is it staged. Malik: -Smiles- WELL the challenges can be very...challenging. And it's both, you just play the way you want and the best you can. And NO it is definitely not staged! None of those injuries, or fights, or anything were staged. That was ALL real honey! -laughs- Hailey: -Laughs- Ok, I feel you! Hey thanks. So what do you like? Malik: I like food, music, boys,-- Hailey: Oh really?? I like them all -poses- Malik: -laughs- I'm bisexual as hell. Hailey: Pan here! Heey! They high five Malik: You know what, you seem so cool. Can I have your number so we can hang sometime? Hailey: Sure! It's always good to have new friends. <3 Call me whenever you wanna hang out. Malik: I will! Thanks again for the questions. Hailey: -Smiles- No problem. -Walks off- Keith: -Sneaks up behind Malik and screams- Boo! Malik: -Turns and jumps and hits head- Ahh--OW! Dammit Keith, what are you doing here? Keith: I had to get burgers for Steven and Dwayne. I just happen to run into you. -Smirks- Malik: -Rubs head- WELL, -slaps his arm- DON'T do that. -makes a face- Keith: -Laughs- I couldn't help it. So who was there you were talking to? Malik: Her name's Hailey. She seems like a real cool chick? Keith: The type to date or something like that? Malik: Oh no, just like a friend type. That's all. Keith: -chuckles- Ah, ok. Well are you going to that party Tuesday night? Malik: What party? Keith: A party Justin's throwing. Malik: Oh I will, but I didn't get invited. Keith: He didn't invite you? And you two are close? Malik: No.. Keith: Maybe he just didn't know you were back in town. I'll tell him when I see him just incase, ok? But you're invited by me personally. Malik: Thanks, but I wanna hear it from his mouth to be honest. Keith: Ok well they just called my order. I'll see you bro! Malik: See ya! -Watches Keith get his order- I should get back home. -Walks out- A few days go by as Malik gets confortable at home, when something happens Malik: -Checking his email- -Looks confused- Why do I have a message from Chris? Chris: Hi, if you are receiving this message, then you have a chance to possibly debute in Total Drama Action! Due to a situation with a contestant, we need someone to fill his/her position in the game! You will be narrowed down from ten to the final two, which me and chef personally will decide who returns! Message me back if you want to take this oppotunity! Signed by Chris McClean. Malik: Should I accept? I just returned home a couple of days ago, and I don't think I need to be thrown back into the game. But THEN again, this could be my chance to confront Duncan about what he said in that confessional. And maybe get closure. Malik actually debated this for about an hour and a half before finally deciding it wasn't about confronting Duncan and whatever he said. He loves to compete, and that's what he let drove him to his decision. Malik: -Sends reply to Chris- I would love to return <3 I mean, I know I won the first season, but I think I could use the game to see everyone again, and test myself so get back to me. <3 Chris later messages him that he has been put into the list of people who want another shot, and Malik thanks him and shuts his computer down. The flashback ends with Malik waking up in bed the day after the mall closed, to his phone blowing up from a few mied calls. Confused to why, he picks up his phone and sees he has missed calls from Demi, Keith, Nichelle, and Mikey. He's so confused as to what's going on, so he calls Demi first since she called first Malik: Hello? What's up Demi? Demi: -Crying- I have some news to tell you... Malik listens as Demi tells him something he never wanted to hear. Malik had a husband, who he was with for a total of two years. And it was no Duncan. He loved this guy, enough to where he feel he'd be with him forever. He gets the call saying that he was basically killed due to someone shooting him in the head while he was trying to protect a woman from being attacked. Basically said he died instantly. Malik instantly dropped his phone and bawled into a huge load cry, and laid into a fetal position for what seemed like hours and hours..when it was two hours. Malik is seen a week later at his husband's funeral with all of their loved ones and friends mourning his death. Malik actually been through a crazy path during this week. He stayed home the first two days, and the third day he tried to sleep with a blonde white guy because he stupidly thought that would fill the hole he was missing in his life, but in reality it made him feel worse. So after the third day, he fled the town in heartache and pain. He returned for the funeral though, to wish his lover goodbye, since he knew this is the last time they'd talk. Malik: I miss him Demi.. Demi: I know you do, but it'll get better. He cared for all of us, and made sure nothing was out of order. Now we just have to accept this and move on.. Malik: -Puts head down- I understand..this is going to be soo hard.. but I think I can do it. Demi: -Pats his back- I promise it's gonna be ok. Just stay positive and it'll be over. Malik: -sighs- Easier said than done. Then the scene pans from everyone to the darkening sky, and fades to blackness. Cast Trivia *This is the first episode for this series. *This episode was written by TheGodOfBlue. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes